Close Encounters
by 3rdgal
Summary: Don and Megan share a moment.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters and I don't make any money off of them.

**A/N:** Thanks as always to ritt, the world's best beta and sounding board!

"Don!" Megan yelled in frustration. "Stop squirming!"

"I can't help it!" he protested. "I'm not very comfortable."

"I know that," she shot back. "Neither am I, but we got ourselves into this mess, so now we have to get ourselves out."

"Sorry, but I've been wanting to do this for a long time," Don muttered as he began wriggling again.

"Stop that!" Megan said, unable to keep her balance atop Don's wiggling form. "I can't get it unstuck if you keep moving around beneath me."

"Sorry," he grumbled. "But your breath tickles."

"Well," Megan began in a warning tone. "It's either my breath or we stay stuck here until someone finds us."

"Like this?" Don asked, his voice surprisingly high pitched and nervous. "No, we can't let that happen. Think of what everyone would say." He closed his eyes and groaned. "Think of what Granger would say."

"I am," she sighed. "That's why I'm working as quickly as possible."

Don squeezed his eyes tightly shut and held as still as possible while Megan shifted above him. Finally she let out an exasperated sigh. "I think I'm just going to have to cut it off."

"No!" Don yelled in horror. "You can't!"

"Don't be such a baby," she chided. "I don't know why you're so attached to it, anyway. I've seen more impressive ones."

"Hey!" Don snapped. "You're wounding my ego, here."

"I'm sorry about that," Megan said as she stretched her arm above her to the desktop and blindly groped for the pair of scissors she'd seen lying there earlier. Her hand finally bumped into them and she gripped them in her left hand and brought them underneath the desk. "I have to do it," she apologized.

"Left handed?" Don demanded. "Can you even cut left handed?"

"Well, considering my right hand is stuck right now, I guess we're going to find out. Now," she warned him. "Hold very, _very_ still."

"Megan," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think this is a good idea…"

She grinned at him and raised an eyebrow. "A little late for that, isn't it? Now, a couple of little snips…"

Don clenched his eyes shut and held his breath as the scissors approached their target. He heard two snipping sounds, followed by a victorious yell.

"Got it!"

He opened his eyes and glanced to the side, frowning as he saw the damage she had wreaked upon his favorite tie. "Do you know how much this tie cost? I mean, this was my best tie!"

Megan laughed as she pulled her right hand free from its position – thanks to a newly missing piece of her sleeve. "You don't see me whining about my shirt, do you?"

"Just get off me," Don mumbled.

"Only if you promise me one thing," she countered.

"What?"

"Next time your desk's legs are uneven, call building maintenance. That's one of the reasons they're here."

"How was I supposed to know all of Charlie's textbooks were going to shift to one end and weight the desk down?"

"You should have cleaned off the desk like I told you," Megan insisted. "And you should have made sure your tie wasn't under the leg you were adjusting!"

"Hey, what about your sleeve? Who wears shirts with sleeves that big?"

"It's the new fashion," she shot back. "And my sleeve wouldn't have been there if you had just called maintenance in the first place!"

"Fine, whatever," Don sighed. "Now please… get off of me!"

The two agents awkwardly climbed out from under the desk and were in the process of standing up, when they heard a loud chorus of laughter. They looked up to find David, Colby, and many other agents gathered around the desk, all wearing huge smirks on their faces.

"We, um, interrupting something?" Colby snorted.

"Nothing at all," Don said with as much dignity as he could muster – which wasn't much at all. As he helped Megan to her feet and dusted off his pants, he glanced up to find the agents still standing there. "Don't you have something to do?" he suggested.

"Oh, right," David nodded as he tried – and failed – to hold back a grin.

Colby shook his head and joined David as they left Don's desk area. "I knew it would be fun to mess with his desk," Colby whispered to David. "But next time, remind me to have a camera handy!"

The End


End file.
